


Black Sheep

by ReiraKurenai



Series: The Red Woman [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Light Angst, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraKurenai/pseuds/ReiraKurenai
Summary: Elena’s last thoughts as the hot irradiated air washed over them, was of her family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a introductory-like prologue to Elena's story when the bombs go off. She very much wrote herself here - the idea for this only popped into my head when I unexpectedly finished the game with the Brotherhood (I initially planned to stay well away from them, but then they sucked me in, the bastards). The idea bothered me for ages until I finally just gave in and went with it.

Elena’s last thoughts as the hot irradiated air washed over them, was of her family.

Not the family that stood before her as they got lowered into Vault 111. But rather the family she had not seen nor heard from in nearly a decade.

Elena was the black sheep of her family. As a child, she had refused to allow her father to groom her into a racist, fascist military trained drone. As a teenager, she spent more time with her tongue down her girlfriend’s throat than studying or finding a man she could breed with. As a young adult, she got disowned, and made a name for herself in court. She married Nate, they bought a house and had Shaun. For ten years she refused to even think about her estranged family.

But as the bomb went off, the mushroom cloud filtering into the air, she could not help but think of them.

She missed her mother. Francesca had silently wept when her husband had spit in their daughter’s face and told her to “get the fuck out of his house”. Elena knew that if Hans had not been such a rigid and controlling man, her mother would have contacted her years ago.

She missed her nephew. Michael had been three when she was disowned. She had missed his first day of school, his birthdays and his graduation from primary school. He would be thirteen now. A young man. She wondered what he looked like.

She missed her sister-in-law. When Kitty had joined the family, it was like a new breeze had swept through. Kitty was far more progressive than her husband and in-laws, but she was conservative enough to not be alienated. Elena at least was able to form some semblance of friendship with her.

And finally, Elena missed her brother. He had his faults. Like their father, Roger was a strict military man. But he cared, and saw an injustice for what it was. Although they argued often, they still respected and loved each other.

Elena did not really miss her father. But as the hole closed above them and they were pulled further underground, Elena Bolton, nee Maxson, could not help but silently pray that her family also made it to a vault.


End file.
